Sonic and pokemon
by ShySush1
Summary: Sonic is sent to the pokemon world where he meets Ash, May, Max and Brock so agree to help him get back to his own world. None of the sonic characters belong to theybelong to Sega. Same with pokemon none belong to me they belong to Nintendo.
1. Prologue

"IT'S OVER FOR YOU HEDGEHOG!"

A bald man with a brown bow tie mustache screeched as he was joined by two robots, one tall and yellow the other small and grey.

"That's right!" The taller one added.

"You don't even know what you have done!" The short one exclaimed. Standing there was an over grown blue hedgehog with red running shoes and white gloves who was in a stance ready for what ever these freaks were going to pull out. Suddenly electric sparks were filling up the torn apart lab room as the arch enemies glared at each other.

"This place is about to blow and your not fast enough to get out in time! I know that much at least. " An evil smirk appeared on eggman's face.

"No, It's over hedgehog." Just as he said that a circle door opened up in the floor and eggman and the two robots leaped in as quick as they could. The hedgehog curious of what would happen stayed despite their boasts.

' It can't be that bad' the hedgehog told himself ' after all eggman's plans always fail'. He looked around the lab which he had recently torn apart noticing the sparks becoming dangerous, it probably wasn't the best idea to find out and stay he decided. Luckily the only way out wasn't the hole door thing in the floor which had locked behind them. "Up there should do" The hedgehog said to himself while looking up at the broken window in the ceiling. He readyed himself and jumped! Defying gravity he had leaped from the floor to the roof yet he wasn't safe yet the place could go BOOM any second now, but the blue hedgehog still kept his cool as he jumped off the tall "secret" base, his nimble feet had easily ran straight down the base's side... "Why are there no robots attacking?" The hedgehog wondered as he was just about to run off and find eggman again but was stopped by a blinding light coming from the room he was just in, explosion was the first thing that came to the animal's mind but there was no noise which is NOT normal.

"WOAH!" A huge gust of wind nearly knocked him off his feet and was getting faster at frightening rates, lightening could be seen covering the base's top and not only that the bright light was getting darker and darker and was swirling in all directions. The hedgehog found himself holding on to a tree for he could be swept up easily by the storm. RIIIP "huh?" The hedgehog whipped his head around to find his tree was being pulled out of the ground, he felt himself also being lifted of the ground as well. A lazor suddenly rushed towards him from the side, the poor hedgehog took a direct hit and screamed in pain letting go which sent flying into the blackness.

"Mission accomplished"

Elsewhere

Set up by a river there was a peaceful camp with two medium sized tents , over at the camp fire was a 16 year old boy with dark spikey hair and his eyes shut tight cooking something that smelled like a 5 star chef had cooked. He gently put the cooking spoon down on top of a small table next to him and stood up.

"Guys! breakfast is ready!" he called. Out of the tent on the right came a 10 year old boy with black hair that was slightly spikey with a strange little yellow rat with red cheeks on his shoulder. Out of the left tent came a girl with long brown hair around the same age as the other boy and a small boy with dark hair and big glasses.

"What's for breakfast then Brock?" The boy with the rat asked while sitting down at a bigger table, the other two joined him.

"Just bacon and eggs, Ash nothing special." he replied while serving the three hungry children. Then all but the smallest grabbed out some red and white balls and threw them calling out names.

"Treeko! Tailo! Corfish! Come on out guys!" Ash called while a green little monster, a black, white and red bird and a red crab like monster matiralised from the balls.

"Torchick! Beatifly! Kitty! Breakfast!" The girl called as a orange little bird, a huge biuttafly and a pink cat matiralised.

"Fortress! Mudkip! You two!" Brock called as a shaped like a ball with a face and a blue little monster matiralised. "Alright guys dig in!" Brock called. Halfway through their meal the girl noticed something.

"Hey, Max do you see that?" she asked the smallest boy with some worry as she pointed over at the river.

"See what may?" Max asked while turning around to see the river. "WOAH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Everyone turned to look at what the excitement was.

"Is that a black hole?" Ash asked shocked. The blackness they were looking at was swirling in all directions and was picking up wind. All of them including the little monsters watched in awe as it was getting bigger and bigger. Then some blue appeared right in the middle and started to fall right out of the hole.

"Look! something is falling out!" Max called as he pointed at the blue thing.

"That's a pokemon! !" Ash shouted at he sprinted forward to catch it.

"wait Ash!" May called after him"it might be dangerous!" Ash leaped, caught the blue pokemon and landed painfully. The hole started to fade as Ash's friends made their way over.

"What is that pokemon?" Brock questioned while leaning over to examine, the blue hedgehog lay there in Ash's arms unconscious and had looked like he was in a bad battle.

"That doesn't matter right now we need to get him to a pokemon center!" Ash stated while standing up with the hedgehog in his arms. "

Pikachu!" The rat on his shoulder jumped off and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Yeah your right. You guys go ahead I'll catch up after I've packed up." Brock said.

"Let's go then Ash!" Max said while running ahead.

"Yeah!" Ash said while catching up.

"wait for me guys! " May cried while running towards them.


	2. Meeting

"Nurse joy! We've got an emergency!" Ash called out while running into the pokemon center who was followed by May and Max. A nurse with pink hair and blue eyes was at the desk on the pokemon centers computer. She looked up to see Max, May and Ash (who had the strange blue hedgehog) panting from running all the way.

"we didn't have to run! " May complained while resting herself on a sofa at the edge of the pokemon center.

"Nurse joy! You gotta help this pokemon we found! " Max exclaimed loudly while waving his arms around.

" Ok I'll do my best" She stood up and walked up to Ash "I've never seen anything like it" she stated.

"Oh yeah, we never checked what pokemon it is did we? " Ash said while taking out a small red hand held device.

"species unknown" The device claimed.

"What?! The poke dex doesn't know?!" Max said startled, May joined them both again rested up from her rest. Just then Brock came in with all the pokemon balls and a huge bag.

" so is it gonna be Ok? " he asked passing the balls to their owners.

"It should be." Nurse joy said about to turn around to take the hedgehog through some doors until the hedgehog woke up that is.

" huh? " he blinked twice.

"Hey look it's waking up!" Ash said in a joyful way. The hedgehog looked around 'why are there humans here? ' he thought. "Hey there Lil' guy! " Ash said leaning over.

"Uh hi?" The hedgehog replied.

"WOAH!" all the humans in the room shouted.

"You can talk?!" May said in a astounded way. He had no idea why they were so suprised and why the pink haired girl was carrying him, he jumped down and landed like his injuries were nothing.

"Hey! You need to get yourself treated! "Joy called.

" These are nothing. " The hedgehog smirked folding his arms.

"May I ask what type of pokemon you are?" Brock questioned kneeling down to the few feet tall hedgehog.

"Pokemon? What's that? " The hedgehog replied.

"You know... What you are." he said in a confused way.

"I'm sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said as he smirked again.

"So your a sonic? " May asked.

"No I'm a hedgehog. " Sonic said getting slightly annoyed.

"So hedgehog how about we get those injuries all fixed up?" Joy asked.

"My name is not hedgehog. Hedgehog is what I am! My name is Sonic! " Sonic said annoyed tapping his feet on the ground.

"So you have a name?" Max asked.

"Of course I do!" Sonic nearly shouted.

"So then Sonic let's get those injuries treated! " Nurse joy picked up sonic by the arm and took him through the doors at the back.

"wait! Who said I agreed! " Sonic shouted before the doors closed.

"ahh if only she would take ME away like that" brock swooned.

"She's different to the other Nurse joys. " Max claimed.

"Yeah" May and Ash said in unison.


	3. Explanation

10 minutes later

"Do you think he's Ok?" May asked while looking at Ash who was sitting next to him.

"Of course he is! He was so lively I think he could go run a marathon without being bothered by his injuries haha ,right Pikachu? " Ash laughed.

"Pii Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with its chubby hands in the air, just as Pikachu did that the doors opened.

"He's fine! He just needs some rest. " Nurse joy smiled while Sonic came out looking better.

"Ah my sweet Nurse joy!" Brock sang while rushing over then grabbing Joys hand "My love for you is undying! How about we get to know each other over-"

"How about you get over her?" Max said while grabbing and pulling Brock away by the ear.

"OWWW NOT THE EAR!" Brock cried while being put in his place.

"So... Anybody care to tell me where I am?" Sonic said as he got everybodys attention.

"Your in a pokemon centre in Hoenn, Sonic" May said as she came up to him.

"I've never heard of Hoenn before... Hmm" Sonic put his hand on chin as he started to think.

"So Where did YOU come from?" Ash added joining may with Pikachu close behind.

"Ever heard of a place called mobius?" Sonic replied with another question.

"No never. Hey maybe Professor Oak can help you!" Ash said with a smile. He then stood up and called for sonic to follow him to some strange computer slash phone, as Ash entered the phone number sonic looked outside to see a forest looking quite similer to the ones back home. "Hey professor Oak! " Ash greeted. Brock, Max and May wondered over to say hi as well, while Nurse joy went back to work. "You wouldn't believe what we found Prof!"

"And what is that?" Prof Oak replied getting interested, just then Sonic squeezed into the camra view.

"Hey!" Sonic greeted covering up most of the screen "So can you help me?"

"What - what is that?!" Oak practically fell back "I've never seen anything like it!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not an 'it' I'm a male hedgehog named Sonic!" Sonic annoyed by being treated like that again."And I was told by these guys you could help me find out where and how I got here!"

"I can tell you where you are but how. I don't know. " Oak replied still stunned. " siigh. It would be much easier to do this face to face but the distances are to long. " Oak was talking to himself like the prof he was.

"That's a great idea! You guys know where this old man lives right? " Sonic said to the children after ferociously whipping his head around nearly killing the phone.

"Yeah but it IS a long way. " Ash claimed while backing off from sonic's spikes. Sonic laughed lightly.

"Keep this TV thingy on" Sonic ordered then grabbed Ash's wrist. "You ready for a ride?" Sonic readyed himself still holding Ash.

"Uhm what are you doing?" Max asked which was soon answered as the blue hedgehog sped of at lightening speed leaving just a blur and stunned faces. "He- He's FAST!"

"piiikaaa" was all Pikachu could get out.

Ash was holding on for dear life as Sonic sped way over the speed limit. Suddenly a complete stop sent Ash flying forward, he slowly pulled himself to sit leaning on his arms. Not sure of what just happened he then found himself looking at a sign post with a couple of locations written on them. Noticing sonic probably wants to know which way, he pointed to the right still not sure if he was dreaming.

"heh. My speed to much for ya buddy?" Sonic said as he helped Ash up "we're gonna go again so hang on tight" Ash nodded grabbing on tighter than before.

"I can't believe that little rat can run that fast!" A woman with long red hair and a big red R on her white shirt said in disbelief, who was hiding behind a bush.

"We were just about to make our grand entrance! How could he run off!" A purple haired man with the same costume as the woman cried, who was also behind the bush.

"Jessie! James! Pull ya self together otherwise I'll do fury swip on ya!" a little cat with a golden coin on his head shouted. "If we catch that pokemon the boss will be so pleased he will give us tons of money and promote us to second in command! "

"Oooh I like that. Having my worst enemy under MY command hehehehe!" Jessie laughed evilly. "We're gonna catch that rat even if it means your lifes!" Jessie cheered.

"Yeah!" James and the cat added.

"so what's the plan meowth?" James asked looking down at meowth.

" hehe you guys are useless without me! Alright do here's the plan. .." Back at the pokemon centre

"Do you think Ash is Ok?" Max asked obviously worried.

"Sonic didn't look like the type of guy to let him get hurt. He should be fine!" Brock said putting his hand on Max's shoulder.

"Knowing Ash he's fine!" The prof still in the screen assured. DING DONG "wait a minute let me just get that." As he said that Oak got up and left.

"wonder who that was? " May asked to no one in particular but the question still got answered.

"Hi guys!" Ash greeted from the screen who was joined by Sonic smirking. They all couldn't believe it, Ash and sonic who left just a few minutes ago were now in another region entirely.

Oak walked in obviously stunned as well "How did you-" he tried to ask but was interrupted by Sonic who said

"Doesn't matter. What does is how do I get back to where I came from?"

"Well first where did you come from?" Oak asked standing next to Ash.

"I think I'm from a different world entirely!" Sonic turned to face the confused Ash and Oak and carried on "You see when I was running here I noticed all those little monsters and noticed a couple more humans. I've ran around my world a couple of times and I have never seen anywhere like this before... My world doesn't have that much humans in fact you barly ever get to see them, unless your me and we definitely don't have those sort of animals. And I also think that because a big hole of blackness sucked me up" He paused for a moment and was quite confused to see all the astounded faces since they have a world much weirder than his. "What?"


	4. Team Rocket

Back on sonic's planet

"Sigh... Where could he be..." A pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and white gloves said leaning out the window of a small house. Obviously depressed a cute little bunny wearing a cream dress acoumpanied by a small light blue creature came up and taped the pink hedgehog's hand.

"Mr. Sonic always comes through, don't worry Amy" she said in a cute and soothing voice.

"That's it Cream! I'm going over to tails place and asking him directly what happened to MY Sonic!" Amy screamed as she marched through the front door.

"Wait Amy!" Cream cried but she was already gone.

"Tails!" Amy shouted as she slammed open the front door of his house. She found tails a orange two tailed fox and knuckles a red echidna with long red spikes and a white moon crescent on his chest. They were both looking rather serious noticing this she asked where Sonic was, she did not get the answer she wanted.

"He went to check out eggman's plans last evening and hasn't returned since. It was a simple mission he should be back" Tails said with worry written all over his face.

"There's no way my Sonic would get done in by eggman of all people!" Amy said crossing her arms.

"He is still missing even if-" knuckles was cut off by a sudden bright light coming from the middle of the room. "What the heck is that?!"

Wind started to pick up even though they were inside the light was getting darker and darker and was beginning to swirl in all directions. Just then Tails was lifted of the ground pulled in.

"AHHHHHH! HELP!" he screamed and he was gone, next it was Amy.

"AMY GRAB ON!" Knuckles held out his hand to the hedgehog who quickly grabbed his hand. The small wall he was grabbing didn't last long and was pulled out of its place leading to Amy and Knuckles flying in and screaming.

Back at the pokemon's world

"You say there's emeralds that could help you get back home?!" Oak shuffled around in his pockets to pull out a red shiny emerald "This wouldn't be one of the would it?" Oak asked.

"A chaos emerald?! But what's one doing here?" Sonic questioned examining it to make sure it really was a chaos emerald. "If one's here that might mean all seven are as well and then maybe I could get back home!" Sonic cheered gleefully, he then noticed Ash and the rest in the screen "Oh I should probably take you back heh heh, ready Ash?"

"Yup!" Ash replied with enthusiasm. Sonic grabbed Ash's wrist and was about to speed of but said

"Prof you take care of that emerald make sure no one gets it!" And he was of.

"He's one strange little fella" Brock said as he turned off the phone.

" Being able to run that fast, he came from another world, my conclusion he's awesome!" Max said then ran eagerly over to the entrance waiting for Sonic to zoom in. Outside also waiting for Sonic and Ash, in the bushes were team rocket the meowth, James and Jessie.

"Hee hee heee! I can't wait for this!" James squealed actually shaking from excitement.

"Quiet he's coming!" Meowth quietly screeched putting one of his three fingers to his mouth.

"Ready team?" Jessie whispered patting her partners on the back.

"He's here!" Max called to the others as he pointed to a slowing down Sonic letting his passenger come back to earth.

" Just another step..."

"Are we back?" A dizzy Ash asked struggling to stay stood up luckily Sonic decided to help him walk in a straight line. One step at a time...

"AHHHH!" Ash and sonic screemed as they tumbled into a man dug hole both landing on their faces.

"Aaw man that hurt" Sonic said as he stood up shaking off any dirt, Ash had already stood up as he knew culprit.

"Prepare for trouble we're above you!" Jessie came into view folding her arms looking down on the two heros.

"And make that a double!" James appeared at her side doing the same.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

Sonic was not amused and was glaring at them."Who are these freaks?"

"That things got an attitude!" James interrupted looking straight at Sonic.

"Hey James you interrupted our own motto!" Jessie screeched swiping her long hair around.

"We've already said it 300 times I think they remember it!" James replied as he looked up at the pokemon centre they were standing just outside of. Brock, May, Max and Nurse joy came running out.

"Piika!" Pikachu ran up to the hole and readied itself for a battle.

"Pikachu! Thunder bolt!" Ash ordered pointing straight at team rocket, just after he said that lightening appeared all around Pikachu

"Piikaa..."

"Quick meowth!" Jessie said as she picked meowth up who pulled out an umbrella and pointed it towards Pikachu.

"Chuuu!" Pikachu finished it of with as lightening left it's body and headed straight for team rocket but it hit the umbrella and the attack stopped in it's tracks.

"Haha! Electric proof! Did you think we would forget?!" James said putting his hands on his hips and grinning but his boasting stopped when a blue spinning ball came flying into all three of them, They fell back pretty far and it looked like it had hurt. The ball landing on the ground stopped spinning and reveled it was Sonic! He leant on one foot putting the other behind it waved his finger around and tutted. Team Rocket jumped back up and ran into the trees laughing.

"What's their problem?" May said while helping Ash out of the hole. Pikachu leaped right onto it's master happy to see him again.

"Hey there Pikachu!" Ash greeted his pokemon as it scrambled up to his shoulder.

" Little guy your amazing! How'd you do that?" Sonic asked Pikachu walking back to the rest but it couldn't be answered when everyone's attention was drawn to a big meowth balloon.

"Hahaha! You didn't think we would leave so soon did you?" Jessie shouted from the balloon flying just above the forest.

"These guys are stubborn" Sonic said looking back at them.


	5. Battle

"HAHAHAA! It's time for plan B!" James cried throwing his hands in the air out of pure excitement while Meowth shuffled around and pulled out a controller with a big red button and hit it. Team Rocket grinned mischievously as two robots that looked like Sonic and Pikachu dropped out of the bottem of the balloon and landed on the ground. Before any of them even began to question the robots, they both rushed forward confronting the real deals. Robot Sonic attempted to throw a punch at Sonic's face but was easily avoided and was kicked in the belly back.

"Aww is that all you can do?" Sonic taunted looking down in the robot who was slowly getting up.

"Pikachu! Iron tail!" Ash ordered. The Iron tail hit it's mark and sent the robot Pikachu flying into the other.

"What was that about plan B?" Max said taking on Sonic's attitude.

"Ugh! Seviper! Help out those poor excuses for robots!" Jessie said as she threw a pokeball which held a big long purple snake with fangs that looked like they could bite through steel "Poison tail Pikachu!"

"You too Cacnea!" James said also throwing a pokeball that materialised a creature that looked like a cactus which immediately stuck itself onto James, making him shove it off "Pin missile the hedgehog!" Just as he said that pins came flying towards Sonic at high speeds. It was dodged easily again but the pin missile was followed up by the robot Sonic lower kicking which made Sonic jump up to avoid.

"Now wrap attack the blue rat!" Jessie ordered which made Seviper quickly wrap itself tightly around the airborne Sonic.

"Agh! HEY no fair!" Sonic said struggling to get free.

"Haha! Yes! One down one to go!" Jessie squealed as she danced on the spot being joined by Meowth and James saying things like 'We're gonna actually win!' and 'The boss is gonna love this!'

"Oh no! Sonics in a tight-spot!" Max said rather loudly getting Brock's attention.

"Really? Tight-spot?" Brcok replied with.

"Torchick come help out Sonic!" May called as she threw out a pokeball materialising Torchick which was joined by Brocks Fortress. "Ember!" Torchick then spat out small little fire balls at the Seviper not letting up.

"Oooh Pretty!" Sonic admired as he had a first class seat, the grip started to loosen and did not go unnoticed by Sonic who spin dashed out sending Seviper back into its trainer.

"Pin Missile!" James ordered. Cacnea shot it's pin missile at Pikachu who was ordered to jump behind the robot copy causing the pin missile to explode the robot sending Pikachu back a little.

"Fortress rapid spin!" Brock ordered sending the pokemon spinning rapidly into Cacnea making it fly back into James.

"Hey Guys what's happening? We were winning just a second ago!" Meowth said flipping his head around to the two trainers who were lying there with swirls in there eyes.

"Return Seviper" Jessie said getting up pointing the red beam at her knocked out pokemon. James did the same.

"Now what? Those robots didn't help at all!" James said "I want my money back!"

"It is a shame really, those robots weren't very strong"

"I know! I say we march right back up to the merchant and demand a refund and more!" Jessie said angry. "huh?" All three Team Rocket members locked their eyes onto Sonic and Pikachu who were standing on the edge of the balloon basket. Sonic spin dashed them all and Pikachu thunder bolted them sending them flying high.

"WE'RE BLASTING OF AGAAAIN!" Was all that was heard as they disappeared with a twinkle.

"Way to go Pikachu!" Ash said running up and hugging it "You too Sonic, Your pretty strong!" he said looking at Sonic who just smirked back.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Team rocket screamed as they fell to the forest, luckily the trees broke their fall.

"Why do we always lose to those twerps and their Pikachu!" Jessie shouted to the sky. No one answered and they all sighed.

**"Perhaps I can help with that"**

A voice filled the area, the three looked all around not but did not find the owner of the voice anywhere.

"W-who's there?" James asked slightly scared.

**"That does not matter"**

"What do you want from us! We're just innocent Team Rocket members!" Meowth yelled out.

**"I want to make a deal"**

"A deal?" Jessie said getting interested. Just then a vision appeared in front of their faces, it was 7 emeralds all different colours.

**"If you find even one of these emeralds return to this spot and I will reward you with the power to defeat your enemies"**

"And where would we find these emeralds?" Meowth asked folding his arms while Jessie admired the emeralds and James quaked with fear.

**"The first is right here"**

Suddenly the wind blew fast surprising Team rocket, then they were blinded by a bright light but slowly got dimmer and dimmer to the point it was black and was swirling in all directions.

"W-what's going on?!" James yelled over the wind.

"Hey look! Something's coming out!" Meowth was pointing at a fox with two tails who had just landed on his back. The wind started to slow and the darkness had disappeared. Team rocket watched as the fox sat up and rubbed his head in confusion.

"What is that Meowth?" Jessie asked keeping her voice down.

"I don't know but maybe it has that emerald that guy was talking about!" Meowth answered back "And we could also give this guy to the boss instead!"

"Oh, I like where this is going" Jessie laughed under her breath.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea..." James whispered to himself.

"Huh? Who's there?" The fox looked around and found Team Rocket sitting there. Jessie was quick to act as she stood herself up sonic speed.

"Hello there!" She said in a fake friendly voice. "How nice of you to drop in like that!"

Tails looked around and noticed he was in a place not so familiar to him and asked "Hi! Could you tell me where I am?"

"You don't know? Your in the Hoenn region!" She replied. James slipped close to her ear.

"What are you doing? Meowth said we should be capture it!" James whispered.

"That's what I am doing! Now follow my lead" She whispered back.

"I've never heard of the Hoenn Region..." Tails said standing up.

"Hey you must be a friend of that blue hedgehog! He was just as stupi- different looking as you!" Jessie said coming in closer.

"Blue Hedgehog?! You don't mean Sonic do you? He's been gone for a while now and we couldn't find him anywhere!" Tails said perking up at having a chance to be with his best friend again.

"Oh yes Sonic was his name! Why don't you come along with us and we'll bring you right to him!" James said showing Tails their sort of smashed up balloon.

"Thanks! My name is Miles by the way but my friends call me Tails. What are your names?" Tails asked putting his hand out. Meowth was the one to shake it.

"I'm Meowth and this is Jessie and James!" He said pointing to each of them.

"Now if you just come with us" Jessie said getting into the balloon, the other two followed. Tails then remembered something.

'The chaos emerald! I had it with me when I was sucked up!' He checked his body for it and found it was still there and sighed with relief. He then hopped in the air balloon using his tails to give him a boost.

"What were you searching for?" James questioned looking down onto the fox as they got higher and higher. Tails pulled out a light blue emerald and showed it to him not knowing their evil plans and trusting them 100%. "And what is that shiney thing?"

"This is a chaos emerald! There are only 7 of them in the entire world and are very powerful but only if you know how to use it" Tails explained putting it back. "So when are we going to get to Sonic?"

"Sonic? Oh yes... uh" James said looking at Jessie and meowth for help since he's not as deceiving as those two in fact he felt bad for deceiving Tails.

"We'll be there quite soon" Jessie said for him.

"I don't like this" James whispered to Jessie and Meowth "Isn't this taking it a bit far?"


	6. Chapter 6

"You know, I could make this balloon faster if you wanted" Tails said examining the Meowth balloon.

"You would do that? For US?" James asked not sure what to make of being treated like that. "No no no we couldn't let you! That would be asking too much!" James waved his hands in a way of saying no. After all they were already going to take him to their boss and steal his emerald why should they need more?

"No don't worry about that! It would be easy and not much time at all!" Tails said wanting to help his new "friends".

"What he means to say is we would love you to do that! After all we are giving you a lift to your little blue buddy" Jessie corrected standing in front of James.

"Ok!" Tails span his tails around and flew just a bit higher to the burning fire and started to tweak thing not touching the hot spots.

"Hey! This would be the perfect time to steal that 'chaos' emerald" Meowth whispered to Jessie and James. Jessie did a little evil laugh and James sighed.

"So what are you waiting for Meowth go get it!" Jessie ordered resulting with a grumbling meowth sneaking up to Tails.

"There finished!" Tails said as he wiped sweat away from being too close to the fire.

"Aha!" Mewoth said as he pulled the chaos emerald away from Tails who at this point was shocked and betrayed. Meowth pulled back to the rest of the team as Jessie laughed evilly and James remained silent.

"Hey! What are you doing that chaos emerald belongs to me!" Tails shouted landing back onto the balloon. Jessie then pulled out Seviper which surprised tails and scared him slightly since he had never seen anything like it.

"Now your going to stay right here obediantly or your gonna get it from my friend Seviper" Jessie threatened.

"Wobbuffet!" A blue blob agreed as he appeared out of nowhere.

"But weren't you my friends?! Weren't you going to take me to Sonic?" Tails cried trying to get a bit further away since they were in a small basket and being that close to a poisonous snake is quite scary.

"Sorry kid but we are team rocket it's what we do! Deceive and steal!" James said getting back into the act of a bad guy.

"Wobbuffet!" The blue blob said again.

"Get back into your pokeball Wobbuffet" Jessie said as she pointed it's pokeball at it returning it. Tails suddenly leaped out the basket and span his tails around fast enough to fly, surprising team rocket.

"Cacnea! Pin missile!" James shouted as he threw it's pokeball the pin missile hit its mark as tails fell down.

At the pokemon Centre Sonic was questioning who team rocket was.

"Their a bunch of thiefs that follow me around trying to steal pikachu" Ash answered, he was sitting on a sofa which May had plonked herself on before, with brock next to him. May was getting her pokemon checked out and Max was with her. "Uh what's that?" Ash was pointing at a orange falling animal.

"What's what?" Sonic asked looking to see what he was pointing at. "Is that... Tails?!" Sonic rushed off leaving a blue blur behind.


	7. discontinued

**I'm so so sorry but I won't be continuing this story. ((There is a verrry small chance I will though but don't get your hopes up! ) Don't hate me! D: )**

**It was supposed to be short but I never actually thought of what our how things were going to happen. Sorry! :(**


End file.
